


At The Right Time

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: Whenever Doumeki imagined his soulmate he envisioned a person very much like himself, a quiet and measured man, one who would ponder the important issues and act calmly and prudently.Five seconds after they met, his soulmate threw himself off the school stairs while trying to give him a flying kick.





	At The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Na hora certa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976643) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Doumeki tried not to look at the timer on his wrist throughout the day and in general he did it, looking really had been the hard part, knowing he was coming and there was nothing he could do to avoid it. He knew it was going to happen that day, that the clock would come to zero and there would be the person who would mean more to him than any other.  
  
He remembers the first time he asked his grandfather what the numbers on his wrist meant. At the time Haruka had smiled and explained that it was the amount of time until the red strings brought him and his soulmate together, at that time it seemed reasonably far, more than ten years in the future. But the longer the time passed less it seemed. He had sometimes heard his classmates commenting on how they wished they had found their soulmates already, but to him it felt a little too early, too heavy. So he did not look at his timer and he had a little hope that his soulmate would do the same, like if they were going to end up together anyway why should they rush things ? Whenever Doumeki imagined his soulmate he envisioned a person very much like himself, a quiet and measured man, one who would ponder the important issues and act calmly and prudently.   
  
Five seconds after they met, his soulmate threw himself off the school stairs while trying to give him a flying kick.   
  
What at the time in question served to completely drive off any thoughts about soulmates and counters from his mind and focus more on deflecting the random blows that the boy with glasses was trying to give him until two teachers came to separate the fight.   
  
In the principal's room explaining the fight Doumeki spoke about randomly being attacked and the boy with glasses that Doumeki had just discovered was called Kimihiro Watanuki was only vaguely saying that Doumeki deserved to be randomly kicked, Watanuki's cheeks wete red, and he was avoiding looking at Doumeki directly during the whole time they remained in the office. As it had been the first time the two boys had been in a situation like this the director let them leave with only a warning that if they got into a situation like that again there would be more serious consequences.   
  
They left the room and Watanuki started walking very fast towards his classroom, Doumeki followed.   
  
"Why did you try to kick me?"   
  
"Because you deserved it!" The boy repeated, this time much louder than when they were in the principal's office.   
  
"I did not deserve it, I was just coming down the stairs"   
  
"Yes you deserved it! You did not even look at me when I came across you! You acted like I was nothing! I imagine you were surprised that I was not a girl, I was also very surprised when I saw you, but that does not give you the right to just ignore me and pass by like I'm a nobody "   
  
Doumeki lifted the sleeve of his school uniform lightly and saw the numbers on his timer.   
  
"Oh, it's zero now"   
  
Somehow the comment made Watanuki seem even more offended than before.   
  
"Yes, it is! Didn’t you notice? "   
  
"I was not paying attention"   
  
"What kind of person does not pay attention to their timer at the day is suppose to stop? I could hardly sleep for the last few days thinking about it "   
  
"Uhm, I slept very well the past few days"   
  
Maybe it was his soulmate connection that warned Doumeki to put his fingers to his ears before Watanuki started screaming curses at his direction.   
  
He took his fingers out of his ears only after he had finished.   
  
"Why are you so angry?"   
  
"I don’t t know, maybe because you are the definitive proof that the universe hates me and wants me to be unhappy"   
  
"You seem to be more angry with me specifically than with the universe"   
  
"You ruined my perfect romantic moment of manga shoujo with which I spent my whole life dreaming"   
  
"Should it not be shonen ai? You know, considering- "   
  
"You're focusing on the wrong aspect of this!"   
  
"Do you want me to escort you to your classroom? You know, considering- "   
  
"Never!" Watanuki shouted.   
  
And Doumeki watched the boy walk away with the realization that his soulmate was a complete idiot, and much louder than Doumeki had imagined he would be, but at least he was also ridiculously cute when he was angry, which in theory it should not compensate as much as it compensated in reality.   
  
Again he looked at his timer, the sequence of fixed zeros that would forever be on his skin. He always felt it would feel heavy to see those numbers, as if his entire course had already been marked, but no, almost the opposite seemed to be happening the universe seemed strangely more interesting and full of possibilities.   
  
And when Doumeki started walking to his classroom he did it feeling light inside.


End file.
